The Humors of a Bored Author
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: The full title... wait you can see it when you read it. Warning: insanity with a capital I. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own them- never have, never will  
Things in *these* are what the peeps are doin'  
Things in **bold** are what the author says.  
Things in **_bold italics_** are the author's riddles.  
Things in *bold these* are what the author does.  
Things in 'normal' are.... normal.  
  
  
Anyway, on with the show!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The funs of a bored- but trying to prove herself- Author.  
By: Sera   
  
*A girl with light brown hair, pulled back in a lose braid, wearing a pink tank top, and dark blue jeans, steps out. *  
  
Sera: Hehe, this will be fun. *Picks up a pencil and writes: *   
  
  
  
**Once there was a gundam pilot named Heero Yuy**.  
  
  
  
*A boy wearing a green tank top and black spandex shorts appears.  
Heero:....?? *Looks around confused*  
  
  
  
**This boy had a partner named Duo Maxwell**.  
  
  
  
*A boy wearing a black suit with a priest collar. With Chestnut hair pulled into a lose three foot braid appears. *  
Duo: Where am I? *looks at Heero*  
Heero: *shrug*  
  
  
  
**He also had two other friends, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.**  
  
  
  
*Three boys appear. One wearing a green turtle neck and white jeans, with long bang hanging over one side. One wearing a pink shirt, purple vest, and khaki pants. The last wearing a white Chinese outfit. *  
  
Trowa:....??  
Quatre: Where are we?  
Wufei: ....?  
*All three look at Heero and Duo, who shrug*  
  
  
  
**Heero has someone dear to him.  
**  
  
  
*Relena appears. Looking confused as everyone else. Runs to Heero's side. Heero looks at her and sighs/glares.  
  
  
  
**Heero loves Relena yet can't seem to tell her. So, when Relena is found in a small iron cage, hanging over a pool of melted gold; He knows he must save her.  
**  
  
  
*Relena disappears. Then a large pool of melted gold appears; a cage appears over it."   
Relena: Wha...? *Looks down* Oh my gosh! Hee~ro!!  
Heero: Hn? *Looks up. Sees Relena. * ??  
Quatre: Heero, we have to get here down.  
Heero: *nods*  
  
  
**But would he choose Relena or his friends?**  
  
  
  
*Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei disappear and appear in a cage on the other side of the pool.*   
Duo: Not again. *Looks down* AAHH!!  
Quatre: Wha…? *Looks down* Oh my gosh! *Duo and Quatre cling to each other.*  
D&Q: HHEE~LLPP~!!  
Everyone else: *sweat drop*  
Heero: *looks at Relena's cage then at his friends.* ...!  
  
  
  
**But his mission will not be easy, for he has five minutes to get to the cages. Leaving him enough time to only get to one.... Before the cage dips into the metal.  
**  
  
  
*Both cages start to descend toward the gold.*  
Q,D,&R: AAAH~HH!!  
T&W:!!!!  
Heero:?!?!  
  
  
  
**On each side of the room is a lever to stop one of the cages. Now he must choose quickly.  
  
**  
  
*On each side of room, a lever appears.*  
Heero: *looks at both levers. Looks at the cages, then heads to the one with Relena.* Ninmu Ryoukai  
Duo: Traitor!! *grabs the bars*  
Quatre: HEERO!!  
T&W: *looks at each other, then glomps together, streams of tears flowing out.* We're going to _die_!!  
D&Q: *sweat drop*  
  
*About an inch above the melted gold Heero reaches Relena's lever than switches it; Relena's cage stops. *  
Relena: Oh thank you Heero!!  
Q, T, W, &D: HHHEEE~LLPP!!  
  
  
  
***Dramatic voice* Since Heero choose Relena that means that the others will--  
**  
  
  
*Heero suddenly pulls out a gun and fires. The bullet hits the other switch making the other cage stop and open. The four freed pilots rush out.*  
Heero: Ninmu kanryou.   
  
  
  
**NNNOOO!!!!**  
  
  
*The room disappeared. The G-boy and Relena all look around.*  
  
  
**NO! You cheated!! That's not the way it's supposed to happen that way!!!  
**  
  
Duo: *still looking around* Cheated! We were almost killed!!  
  
  
  
**So?**  
  
  
  
Quatre: It's an author. They sent us here!  
  
  
  
**Clever, clever little gundam pilot.**  
  
  
  
Quatre: Little?!?!  
  
  
  
**If you can answer this riddle I will send you home.**  
  
  
  
Duo: *groaning* A riddle??  
  
  
**Yes a riddle. A riddle for each of you.  
  
**  
  
  
Heero: What is the riddle?  
Duo: *blinks* (to Wufei) Did he just say something?  
Wufei: (to Duo) Baka! Hush!  
Duo: *hurt look*  
  
  
  
**Heero, listen well for your riddle is this:**  
  
  
  
**_First think of a person, who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._**

**_Next, tell me what is always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of the middle and end of the end?  
Finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard to find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?[1]  
_****  
**  
  
  
All of them (except Heero) just gaped.  
Heero: Does it all add up to a creature I 'would be un willing to kiss'?  
  
  
  
***Smiles* Yes**.  
  
  
  
Everyone else (again not Heero): *gap*  
Heero: Repeat the first part.  
  
  
  
**_First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tell naught but lies._  
**  
  
  
Heero:...A spy....a thief....  
Duo: *hushed voice* Do you think he can get it?  
Quatre: Duo!!  
Duo: *defensively* What?  
Quatre: *sigh*  
Heero: Repeat the next part.  
  
  
  
**_Next, tell me what is always the last thing to mend, the middle of the middle and end of the end?  
_**  
  
  
Heero: *pauses, thinks* …? *grins* A 'd'. Continue.  
  
  
  
**_Finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard to find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_**  
  
  
  
Duo: Er.... that's helpful.  
Heero glares once at Duo then his eyes widen. * The answer is a spider.  
  
  
  
**Shucks! You answer is correct. You are free to go. *Snaps***  
  
  
  
*Heero and Relena disappear. *  
  
Duo: Hey! I thought you said 'one each'!!  
  
  
  
**Hn! I like Relena, so I sent her back to.  
**  
  
  
Duo: *defiant, hurt look. * So.  
  
  
  
**Trowa, you are next.   
**  
  
  
*Trowa nods*  
  
  
  
**Your riddle is 'The riddle of the Rings',  
_Forever closed yet opens wide,  
To let the other come inside.  
One is broken, yet will grow stronger,  
As the span grows ever longer.[2]  
_**  
  
  
Trowa: *murmuring* 'Forever closed...' *Makes two rings with the thumb and forefinger of both hands. 'Let the other come inside....' *he links them. * *loudly* The answers a chain.  
  
  
  
**Correct. *Snaps***   
  
  
  
*Trowa and Quatre disappear. *  
Duo: Excuse?  
  
  
**Quatre's my all time favorite.**  
  
  
  
Duo: Ya, ya.  
  
  
  
**Wufei:  
_You can put water in a bucket the make it heavy,  
But what can you put in it to make it lighter?_**  
  
  
  
Wufei: *thinks for a moment, then* A hole. You put a hole in a bucket to make it lighter. *smirks*  
  
  
***Beam* Correctamondo! Bye! *snaps***   
  
  
*Wufei disappears.*  
Duo: Hey! What about me?!?!  
  
  
**You can't leave without with out answering a riddle. *grin***  
  
  
  
Duo: Demo.... why bother.  
  
  
  
**Your riddle is...  
**  
  
  
Duo: *eyes wide with anticipation*  
  
  
  
**_Why did the chicken cross the road?_**  
  
  
  
Duo: O_o; WHAY!?!?! *falls over* That joke?!?!?! *seething* To get to the other side.  
  
  
  
**Wrong.**  
  
  
Duo: x.x;; NANI???!!!  
  
  
  
**You didn't say: 'the answer is...' ^-^**  
  
  
  
Duo: O.o;; *teeth clenched* 'The answer is' to get to the other side.  
  
  
  
**That's better. Bye.**  
  
  
  
*All five boys wake up at the same time.*  
Heero: I'm never going to eat Duo's cooking before bed. *Goes back to sleep*  
Quatre: I refuse to read those mangas before going to bed again. *Falls asleep*  
Trowa: .....No. *goes to sleep*  
Duo: *just yawns and rolls over.*  
Wufei: Maxwell will pay for his unjust use of food to disturb peo--  
  
  
**Oh go to sleep.**  
  
  
Wufei: *hides under the bed*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
1. This is not my riddle. It's from the new Harry Potter book- 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. Just so you know.  
2. Again not my riddle. *shame* I got this from an old 'Sonic the Hedgehog' comic..... Don't ask.  
  
  
  
Sera: By--  
Wufei: I am not that cowardly!  
Sera: it could have been worse.  
Wufei: Injustice.

Sera: *sigh* Bye minna-san!!!


End file.
